Price We Paid
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Happily Ever After does come eventually. But what is the cost in getting there? BbxRae
1. Where are Story Begins

**Hey guys. Let me just say right now that this is going to be what I'm going to call my first time experience with writing a story the correct way. In other words, I already have the whole thing outlined for once. So I won't have as big a headache when I try to write it out from my brain.**

 **Also, because of the outline, expect shorter chapters than normal. Since I now know how much of a scene I'm going to write. And it's not going to be a combination of many scenes all in one chapter like before.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. (Disclaimer the same throughout)**

* * *

 **Just Thinking:** _Chapter One: Where Our Story Begins_

* * *

We start our story on the outskirts of a humongous glowing city on the California West Coast, known simply as Jump City. A place where the people were sort of nice. Where common criminals were now too afraid to show their faces in fear of being caught. But was for the most part unchanged over the years that had passed. The Teen Titans still operated out of the T-Shaped Tower on an island in the middle of the bay. They still took down the random super villain, or villain wannabes. Seeing as Control Freak still hadn't made it onto the list of villains they really had to worry about. And each time, they still celebrated at the same pizzeria. Although the group was mostly different from before.

But that is what's inside the city. What they're doing isn't important at the moment.

Where we're going is on the outskirts of the city limits. Where the forest still covered most of the ground. From the hills several miles inland, up to within a few hundred feet of the three hundred foot clifftops. Overlooking the beautiful Pacific Ocean. If you had looked to the left from there, you actually would have seen the T-Shaped Tower in the distance. Standing tall and proud.

About two hundred feet away from this clifftop. In an area where the forest had been cleared away for several hundred feet around. Rested a small, ordinary looking house.

It was two stories tall. With a small basement down in the ground beneath it. The house was painted a clear white. Shouting out ordinary to the world around it. The roof above the second floor was triangle shaped. Making enough room for a small attic to be up there. Sticking out of the roof was a brick chimney. The house also had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Two of the bedrooms, a bathroom, the kitchen, and living room were on the first floor. The other two bedrooms and bathrooms were on the second floor. With the upstairs bedrooms having bigger closets than the ones downstairs. Not to mention better looking bathrooms.

Down in the basement, behind what would have been a pile of boxes. There was a small hidden tunnel. It's end point being about halfway up the clifftop. It's purpose wouldn't really make much sense to anyone who might have found it in the house. Or to anyone passing by in a boat underneath the clifftop. As it'd look just like a small cave in the rock to them.

The house itself had a plain white fence surrounding the property. Giving about one hundred feet of room on all sides. There was two giant birch trees located on both sides of the house. About fifty feet from the fenceline, and forty feet apart from each other. All four of which looked to be perfect for climbing.

Around the house itself was a perimeter of bushes. All of which were neatly trimmed to about three feet in height. Growing up to about three feet from the house. Before a line of bricks in the ground marked where the bushes couldn't grow past. From there, fresh mown grass appeared in every direction. Going out from the line of bricks that kept the bushes. All the way to the fence posts about ninety-seven feet out.

On the house, there was ten windows in total. Two located on each side of the house on the first floor. Evenly spaced out. All of which had the blinds shuttered to keep people from seeing inside.

The last two weren't exactly windows as they were more like glass doorways on the second floor. Both of which led out to an overhanging balcony that jutted about fifteen feet out over the backyard. There was two nice looking chairs in the middle of the balcony. Both of them being side by side, facing the ocean water.

Due to the location of the house, and it's proximity away from other houses. Passerby were a rare occurance on the gravel road that winded past it. With more people seeing it from a boat, even though it was harder to see from the ocean surface.

Those few passerby that would find this from either the road, or a boat on the ocean, would think it looked quite ordinary. That the location it was in was pretty good. That it might make for a nice place to settle down. To raise a family and whatever. Or to just use as a vacation home if they were to own it.

But to them, the house was just like it's appearance made it for them. Ordinary, just like themselves. There to simply exist, to be owned. To be used in whatever way the people who purchased it saw fit to do.

Those few that saw it never gave it, nor its occupants if they were to see them, a second glance. As an ordinary house with seemingly ordinary people is simply that. Ordinary. Barely worth a footnote in the thought processes of their minds.

So the passerby always did what they did. Pass by the house. To most likely forget they even saw it within ten minutes. As they passed another house just like it. And repeat the process all over again.

They'd go on without a clue in the world as to who could have lived there. Or what they might do for a living. Their curiosity not even interested in the outer appearance of the house.

But some things, as we learn, should never be based on appearances.

* * *

The time is currently 3:00 in the morning.

Normally, you'd think that anyone (besides honeymooners) would be asleep by this point. Snoozing away in the comfort of their pillow to some dream. Whether it be dancing with your crush, or being the superhero in your home town. In most cases, you'd still most likely be asleep. Even those studying for finals in college usually keel over on their books about this time. No matter how much coffee they were to drink.

So if you were to guess if everyone in a certain house you passed was asleep at about this time. Unless they were newlyweds, you'd most likely be right.

In this case however, you'd be wrong. As there is another thing that is the dread of every new parent as most come to learn.

From inside the house, a baby's crying could be heard. The cries were loud in volume. Echoing out through the walls into the forest a few hundred feet away. The sound making a bird that had been sleeping in it's nest in one of the great birch trees fly away to get away from the loud noise. As it flew somewhere else to catch it's sleep.

Said baby was currently being rocked by a medium sized man. Who was trying desperately to get his daughter to quiet down.

The man was at a modest height of 5'8". Slightly below the average American height of 5'10". But not really enough where he'd be considered short by most people.

He was stringy, but in the good kind of way. As he had some muscle showing on his bare arms and legs, but not to much as to make him look like a bodybuilder. Nor too little to make him look like a walking stick figure. Rather, he had enough to make him look like the average 24 year-old adult. Who tried to stay fit as he approached his prime, without going overboard on staying fit.

The man had huge bags under his eyes. Indicating his lack of sleep pretty clearly to anyone who would look at his face. His slightly bloodshot eyes were also a pretty good indicator to his lack of sleep. But thus is the curse of having to take care of a newborn.

Still, despite his obvious lack of sleep, his green irises shown with a radiance of happiness. Clearly showing he didn't mind about his lack of sleep all that much. Neither did his great smile, that stretched across his face indicate anything but love for the newborn who was bawling in his arms.

Maybe he had gone insane in the past month from lack of sleep. Or maybe it was because he had been abducted by aliens. Which, knowing his old line of work, could have happened to him before. Without him really knowing about it.

Whatever the reason though, it didn't seem to matter to him. As he gently rocked his rather palish daughter in his arms. That big smile of his still covering his face. As he tried to rock his little girl back to sleep. Whispering quietly to her words of comfort and love.

After a few minutes, the small baby's cries quieted down. Sounding like mere sniffles instead as she grew more tired. Exhaustion starting to take it's toll slowly, but steadily on her.

After a couple more minutes, she was sound asleep in her father's arms. Nuzzling up into his chest as she fell into a deep sleep. Feeling quite content to be so close to someone who gave her such a good reading inside her small and growing mind.

Her father held her to his chest for a couple minutes more. Enjoying the feel of this small warm bundle of life that laid so peacefully in his arms.

As he gently continued to rock her, he started to hum an African lullaby. One he had learned way back when while he was little from his parents. Parents whom he hadn't seen in years. Ever since the boating accident had taken them from him.

Finally, after he had held his sleeping daughter for ten minutes more. The African lullaby he had hummed to her completed long before that. He placed his little girl back into her crib. Conveniently placed beside him and his wife's king sized bed.

He gently tucked a small, purple blanket that matched the small bit of hair on head around her small body. Making sure that she'd stay warm through the night. Or at least, until she woke up and started screaming for her parents again. That seemed to happen at least three times a night now. Better than the six or seven that had happened in the first week at least.

The man took one last look at his child, and then kissed her on her little forehead. "Sleep well, my little Arella." he whispered softly to her. Even though she was still asleep, a small familiar smile appeared on her face. One that seemed oddly familiar to that of his wife when she was in a good mood.

As he walked away from his girl, a shaft of moonlight fell over her sleeping face from the window. Illuminating her pale skin that had a mysterious greenish tone to it for but a moment. Before the moon disappeared behind a cloud again. And she and the crib disappeared back into the darkness of the room.

The man, despite the fact that he was dead tired, still didn't feel like he could fall asleep just yet. So he quietly walked over to the two glass doors of their room. He gently slid one open. Taking great care to not wake his sleeping bundle of joy. And his not so joyful yet sleeping wife. Who was still recovering from giving birth to their child from a month ago.

Two weeks ago when she had complained that she was still suffering from pain in that area. He had asked her why she didn't simply just enter a healing trance to heal herself. Seeing as she had her powers back after the birth. He had received the mother of all death glares from her after saying that. And he hadn't tried to ask her about it ever since then. As he really hated it when his wife leveled a glare of that level at him. So like any wise man, he reined in his curiosity. Killed it with a shovel. And buried it in the backyard.

He gently slid the door closed behind him. Taking great care to not make a sound.

He walked to the edge of the balcony. Where a nice intricate red oak fence design rose for about five feet out of the floor. Keeping people from walking over the edge to have a painful fall onto the grass below.

He leaned on this fence. Simply deciding that the view of the Pacific Ocean would help to clear his mind.

He enjoyed the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks down far below. Over, and over, and over again. The sound of it lulling to his senses.

A shaft of moonlight appeared again from behind the clouds. Deciding to land on him for a brief moment. Making his features more distinct to the casual observer.

His green skin shined like a thousand small glittering stars. The fang poking out of his mouth now clearly visible. As well as the elfish pointy ears that rested underneath a thinning head of green hair on both sides. Something that his wife had joked to him more than several times. Saying it looked like their friend's view of the future from long before was coming true for him after all. That he'd one day grow bald. Although he'd go to hell first before he allowed himself to get a fat belly.

He let out a small sigh as the shaft of moonlight disappeared again in the clouds up above. Shrouding most of his features in darkness now. Although the brief showing clearly proved that he wasn't some ordinary person.

He stayed fixated on the ocean in front of him. Making out the dark blue of the surface out in the darkness with his excellent night time vision. And enjoying it when a shaft of moonlight pierced through the clouds again now and then. Making the ocean surface to almost appear as a pure white color. Making it look at times as if angels from up above were dancing on it's surface. Or maybe that was just the exhaustion getting to his brain.

Still, the whiteness of it, couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about a certain somebody. As white seemed to be her new favorite color. According to the apparel she now wore.

He let out another sigh, this one a little happier than the last. As he started to think about his wife again.

Who would have known. That he, the man who had been the immature jokester for so long. Who never appeared to take things as seriously as everyone else, including her. Who had played countless pranks on her. And annoyed the hell out of her to no end. Could have been the lucky one who had broken through her emotional barriers. That got inside that shell of hers. Who pulled her out to experience the real world of emotions as much as him. Who he was now married to. And had fulfilled his lifelong wish of having a real family of his own.

As he thought about his wife, he couldn't help it when his mind wandered. Going back in time in his mind's eye. Back to the time of his old life in the city.

Back to the time when he hadn't been known as Garfield Logan to those who knew him. When he hadn't worn a holo-ring whenever he was in public to hide his real identity. Back in time before everything that had caused him to be where he was today.

Back in time, to when he had been known as Beast Boy. Teen Titan extraordinaire. One of the five saviors of the city.

Back to the time where his life had been changed forever. And that my friends, is where our true story begins.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, like I said, shorter chapters. I'm hoping that people will like it more since it's basically smaller than my other stories. I don't know if this also means I'll be able to update this quicker than my others. It all depends on what I feel like working on.**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow! The three most important thing an author like me likes!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	2. Another Normal Day

**Short note, I was trying out a new image to use as a cover. But I guess I still prefer the one I'm using now. So in case any of you notice it, it was because the old one wasn't as appealing to me as this one. Anyways, enjoy the writing!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **RPGPersona:** I'm glad you're also following along with this story as well dude! I'm already looking forward to the insight you'll give on each chapter!

 **Bluedog197:** Yeah, you did read that right. That was their one month old newborn daughter. It took me a long while to think of a good description for that house. And you'll see why the escape hole was made later (spoiler alert, please forget you ever read that LOL).

 **Lilfitz04:** My back is already killing me. So I'm hoping it gets used to the work soon. Otherwise I'll be taking pain medicine before I go to work. Other than that, great. Hope you like this chapter.

 **Fawhead:** Yep, I like imagining their first kid being a girl for some reason. Is that odd?

 **AnonymousCharlie:** Hey, I won't mind being bothered by you on this as well dude. I think I toned down on those mistakes for this chapter. Although I'm not completely sure I didn't make any others. Also, like I said last chapter, these are going to be shorter.

 **bbraelovah:** I'm really glad to hear you're excited for this story as well! Hope you enjoy my writing as much as I do!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Just Thinking:** _Chapter Two: Another Normal Day_

* * *

To start, we'll go back about five years in time. Away from the moment we had just witnessed last chapter. Back to a day that had seemed like every other one.

We go again to the outskirts of Jump City. By the old, abandoned docks where an old worn down warehouse stood. Great noises could be heard inside as something big looked to be rummaging through piles of old junk. What it could have been searching for, I doubt we'll ever know. As the place was full of heaps of junk, and shelving that looked to be on the verge of collapsing. It looked like it would have been worth more to just burn the place down and sell the ashes. Yet, the monstrous creature kept on intently searching through mounds of junk, placed throughout the warehouse.

It did stop though, when it heard the front doors get knocked off their hinges by a steel tipped boot. Although this was out of curiosity as to who he'd have to fight this time.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted.

Each Titan rushed forward. Starfire with her starbolts at the ready. Cyborg already firing his sonic cannon. Raven on her floating black disk. Robin with a handful of explosive disks. And Beast Boy in the form of a bull.

Now who was their target that they had to take down this time?

Cinderblock.

The big stupid behemoth of rock, in the shape of a very bulky man, showed hate in his eyes when he recognized who had come to fight him with his hearing. And had started to slowly turn to face the Titans to fight his way out. But so slow was his turn around that he didn't see the blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon until it was far too late to try and dodge. Wide eyed, his massive body was sent flying back through the air into a rotten wooden shelf. Shattering it into many stinky pieces all over the ground.

He roared in rage as he tried to get back up. When Starfire's starbolts exploded right over his eyes. Making him roar again, this time in pain. He tried to clear away his vision. The starbolts from before having temporarily blinded him.

During this short time of weakness, he was hit rather hard in his stomach area by a big, green bull. The impact sent him flying back again into the air before his rock body hit a metal support beam. The impact from it shook the whole warehouse as the support beam ran from the floor to the ceiling.

Even as he tried to recover, the metal beam behind him turned a dark black. Before the bottom part connected to the floor separated from said floor. While the rusty steel beam was cut at about its midlength. Before it then wrapped itself around the concrete villain. Effectively trapping his arms, torso, and legs from making any sort of movement. The dark magic still covering it, strengthening the tight trap around Cinderblock's body.

That didn't mean he still didn't try to struggle out of it. As he growled and twisted and turned in a blind rage. This was probably the fastest this group of heroes had ever taken him down. And he hadn't even had a chance to fight back! So he was beyond pissed as he tried to escape Raven's trap. Until he suddenly felt a light weight on his chest. And looked up through his still blurry vision to see the famous traffic light suit he so hated. Along with about every other villain and the fashion police for the past five or so years.

"Sleep tight." Robin said as he back flipped off the trapped mountain. Throwing all three explosive disks at Cinderblock's face as he did so. Cinderblock got in one last roar of anger and frustration along with a tinge of despair. As he suddenly realized that indeed, he had lost.

A small explosion covered the top part of Cinderblock's body. His movements ceased in the lower part that wasn't covered by the smoke from the blast.. When the smoke cleared, you could clearly see that Cinderblock had been effectively knocked out. Meaning he was unable to fight. Which also meant that the Titan's work was done.

A loud click was heard from Cyborg as he pressed a button on his arm. A big grin spreading across his face as he looked at the screen on his arm.

"Woohoo! Twelve minutes and two seconds! Now that's what I'm talking about baby! Boo-Yah!" He shouted, his fist raised at the end. As he confirmed how long it had taken them to find the villain after the alarm had went off. To the time when they took down said villain. Their last record for taking down Cinderblock had been fourteen minutes and twenty seconds three months ago.

Beast Boy was walking around in circles. Looking to be very dizzy from hitting a giant rock at 20 mph with his head. And it was likely that he had given himself a concussion with the way his eyes were unfocused. Who would have known that could happen?

"Okay, that's like the last time I'm ever going to use my head against Cinderblock." Beast Boy slurred out. Obviously suffering from a good load of pain to his head.

Raven rolled her eyes at him. "Yet you said that the last time. And about the seventy or so times from before when we've faced him." She said in a dry voice. As it looked like it was time for her to heal her teammate again. Since he was the only one who had basically suffered an injury in the fight. That in her opinion, he had caused himself.

Focus shifts over to the other three. "Oh boyfriend Robin! We are going to do the celebrating for taking down the villain so quickly now! Yes?!" Starfire shouted joyously to Robin. Spinning in the air with her arms spread out while feeling so much joy. She had basically been full of joy ever since the two lovebirds had gotten together. And for other reasons which I can't say here. She was seemingly unaware of it when Robin suddenly started sweating like crazy at that moment.

"Er… like right now Star… what about the police report? Or finding out how much damage was done to the place? Or… or..." He trailed off rather nervously at the end. As he tried to find an excuse that wouldn't make his girlfriend upset at him. As she looked curiously at him with wide innocent eyes.

Cyborg appeared behind Robin. Smirking widely as he already knew the reason why his so called fearless leader wasn't feeling so fearless anymore. "Oh c'mon Rob! I could easily stay here and give the police the report on what happened! We came in, and kicked Cinderblock's butt in record time. Do you really need to stay behind just to tell the police something as simple as that?"

Robin had to think that Cyborg was right about that. But he was feeling so nervous about tonight, that he had even wished something like this would come up. Albeit, he also wished it would have taken longer. When an idea came to his mind on how he could delay his important date with Starfire. "Wait, but Cinderblock was looking for something in here! He's usually hired by someone to do this! And that someone could possibly be-"

He was suddenly cut off from speaking when Cyborg's hand appeared over his mouth. "Starfire, could you give me and your boyfriend a moment of privacy." He didn't wait for a reply from the curious alien as he dragged his unwilling leader out of earshot of everyone. Well, except Beast Boy. With his senses, or unless he was delved deep into a game, you would have had to go about a half-mile out from the warehouse to have privacy from him.

"First off, don't you ever try to mutter the S-word again. He's been gone for years and you know it. You a know what you're like when you get all obsessed with that guy. The last time that happened, Beast Boy had to stay in kitten form for a whole week to keep her comforted." He said in a low voice to him.

"Okay, I get it Cyborg. But-"

He raised his hand, keeping him from talking. "Second, I know just how long you've been waiting to ask Star this question. I've been teasing you about it ever since I figured out about it six months ago. Heck, I bet you even she knows what's coming. And let me tell you, she really wants to say yes dude! And today's the perfect day to do it with it being your anniversary and all! Do you really want to disappoint her now after all that you two went through to get where you're at?" Cyborg said in a small, yet serious tone. Robin finally seemed to be thinking about what Cyborg had just told him.

Raven had just finished healing Beast Boy's concussion. And had turned around to see what was going on with the rest of the team. She didn't really seem to realize that Beast Boy was looking directly at her still. As if he was contemplating something. Which indeed, he was.

' _Alright dude. You know that Robin and Star are going to be out of the Tower today. And that Cyborg is staying here to deal with this mess for Rob. This could be the perfect time to ask Raven if she'd like to see a movie or something. You know, try to not make it sound like a date. Otherwise, she might refuse. Or throw you into the bay. No pressure.'_

He started to open his mouth to speak. When Raven cut him off.

"What's going on with them over there?" She asked, pointing towards where Robin and Cyborg were. Starfire was trying to discreetly float closer to the two boys as she was genuinely curious as to what the two could be talking about. But was failing as Cyborg kept on noticing and pointing to her to go away.

Beast Boy focused on his animal hearing. Seeing as Raven was curious about something, and he wanted to be helpful to her for once. Who knew, maybe if he did this right, she'd be grateful and would want to spend time with him for once. So he tried hard to hear exactly what Robin and Cyborg were saying to each other.

When he got it, he started to smile. "Oh man, he's making sure he doesn't back out on tonight! I can't believe I forgot that was actually tonight!" He said in an excited whisper.

She raised his eyebrow. "Back out of what exactly? And what's going on tonight?"

He rolled his eyes at her this time. "You know, the all so important date he had planned with Star on their anniversary for tonight. He was finally going to pop the big question to her. You know, with the music, getting down on one knee, the ring and all."

Her face was still as unemotional as ever as she spoke. "So he's wanting to ask her if she would marry him. On the day their relationship first started in Tokyo." She stated rather bluntly.

He nodded his head to her. Still smiling big as he continued to listen in. "Alright, looks like Cy is getting to stay after all to deal with Cinderblock. And I think he's gotten Rob to gather his courage and that it's finally going to happen tonight. Guess that'll just leave the two of us in the Tower."

Raven nodded her head in acknowledgement. Her curiosity now satisfied. Not seeming to get the hidden meaning behind Beast Boy's last sentence. "Okay, tell the others I'll be in my room meditating for the night." She said before she phased down into the ground. Leaving Beast Boy behind to stare at the spot she had just been standing in.

Beast Boy had just been preparing himself to ask his original question. As he had so tried to set it up with his last sentence when he spoke to her. When she had upped and left him behind in the warehouse. He was to stunned to even realize that Starfire had flown both Robin and herself out to go to the location of their date.

At first, he felt angry when he realized she had just left him behind. For not even noting that she hadn't brought her own teammate back to the Tower with her.

Then, the anger drained away as he felt sort of down. As he had been unable to ask Raven if she'd like to essentially go on a date with him. That's basically what he thought he'd finally be able to do tonight. Since they'd be alone and nobody would've known.

You see, to put it in simple words, Beast Boy loved the empath.

What had started as a small crush years ago had essentially grown into something big. He didn't know for sure if Raven knew about his feelings or not. Given she was the empath on the team, and could sense the emotions of those from a mile away. But she had never seemed to treat him any differently than she ever had.

' _Well, besides any situation where we could end up alone. Or where we'd be together for a long period of time. Like tonight…'_

Beast Boy started to rub his head. Gosh it was so confusing to him at times. Did she know? Did she not know? And if she did, did she like him back? Or did she just merely tolerate him? Not wanting to actually break his heart like Terra had done to him.

Beast Boy was snapped out of his trance when Cyborg yelled at him from across the warehouse.

"Hey B! The cops will be here any minute! I can handle old rock butt here by myself, so why don't you just head back to the Tower!"

Beast Boy smiled. Even though he knew Cyborg likely couldn't see it. Still, he didn't want him to know how conflicted he was on the inside. "Okay dude! And when you get back, I'll totally kick your butt in our race game today!"

"Dream on grass stain! You never beat me anyways!"

"That's because you cheat! But today, you'll be going down Chrome Dome! Just you wait!"

"Yeah, the day you take me down is the day that I'll eat your tofu!"

Beast Boy didn't reply, as he had already transformed and took to the air as a falcon.

As he flew out the broken down door. He could already see the police with a special van for super villains approaching. He knew the warehouse was about ten miles away from the Tower. So he was looking at about a ten minute flight back to the tower. If only Raven had decided to teleport him back with her. He could have been watching some movie with her.

What he hadn't known then, was that would be the least of his problems when he got back to the Tower ten minutes later.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Like I said, shorter chapters. What does he encounter when he gets back? Will it be good, or evil? And will Robin chicken out on his question in the middle of the date? Or will he and Starfire have their happily ever after?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	3. And Everything Went to Hell

**Mailbox Time! (I can hear the crickets inside of it)**

 **RPGPersona:** I'm seriously going to have to remember that nickname for the future. Chickenwing has a very nice ring to it. As to Raven being aware of his feelings, I'd suggest you read the chapter.

 **Bluedog197:** That was very British of you my good sir. As to the house, I just pictured something that came to mind. Used my imagination to tweak it as I saw fit. And just so you know, this is the chapter where everything goes to hell so to speak. (Not literally, gosh, I'm so not including Trigon in another story (maybe))

 **Fawhead:** I do like that you do find this extremely cool. And you know, it just feels right to me, their firstborn being a girl. I just like baby girls a lot. And babies in general. Even though I'm a guy, I just love seeing and holding my baby cousins. And hopefully nieces and nephews soon.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Just Thinking:** _Chapter Three:_ _And Everything Went to Hell_

* * *

 _You know, that day had been just like any other to me. With the exception of Robin and Starfire's oh so important date. And Cyborg being the one who stayed behind to hand the villain to the police instead of me or Robin. But I hadn't really minded all that._

 _To me, it had meant that I finally had a chance to see if I could ask Raven if she'd want to go on a date with me. Without making her think of it as a date. While to me, it would have… gosh it's really confusing when I try to explain it!_

 _Well you see, I thought that that day was the day I'd finally be able to ask her out. Become the start of a boy girl relationship. Without the drama and the whole barnhouse of tragedy._

 _Only, that wasn't what happened. Because of this stupid, ungrateful little day._

 _It took me some years before I figured out from her what had happened. After all this mess that we waded through had been over. She had made sure to go over everything to me in detail._

 _This is what I know._

In a dark creepy bedroom in Titans Tower. A dark black portal opened up, it was located on the ground by a bed with a raven shaped headboard. Looking just like the hood she always wore over her head. From out of said portal, came the one and only Raven.

Her face was flat and unemotional. A calm facade that she always wore, even when she was alone. It showed showed nothing to the outside eye. Not a hint of the emotions that she would be feeling underneath that mask.

And boy, were things heating up underneath her mask. Even as she calmly floated towards the door of her room. All of her emoticlones seemed to be angry with her in one way or another.

 _ **Raven:**_ _Will all of you just shut up! I'm not in the mood to deal with all of you right now! I just want to get some tea and read a book before Beast Boy gets back!_

 _ **Happy:**_ _But BB wanted to take us out on a date Rae! He was just getting ready to ask you out! You! Of everyone else in this world! And you just left him there!_

 _ **Rude:**_ _(scratches butt) Yeah, I might be a little rude at times Raven. But you took it a little too far this time. Ditching him before he could even ask you out. How many other people do you know that would be as willing as him to do that? Knowing just how high maintenance you are. Besides, the least you could have done is give him a portal to the tower. He already had to fly there, and then fight Cinderblock. Imagine how tired he must feel by now._

 _ **Raven:**_ _Why should I have given him a portal! That would have given him a chance to talk to me alone and try and talk me into a date! I don't want to try and date him! I don't even love him!_

 _ **Love:**_ _(Oh, the irony) Now don't you dare tell us you don't love him Raven! I am a part of you after all! Otherwise, I wouldn't even be here to try and make you feel! And let me tell you, you feel for Beast Boy! And these are strong feelings, way too powerful for me to contain! (On cue, a light bulb blows up in the outside world)_

 _ **Knowledge:**_ _I have to agree with Love on this one Raven. There's no denying that you do have strong feelings for Beast Boy. And if we've learned anything from before about suppressing strong emotions. It'd be wise to just accept them. Instead of outright denying them. Before they made themselves manifest in the worst possible way._

 _ **Raven:**_ _No! I don't care if you say that I like him! Or if I love him! I don't like him! I don't like anyone for that matter! Not ever since that bastard showed me just how weak you became when you loved someone!_

 _ **Wisdom:**_ _Raven, why are you so scared of Beast Boy and his feelings?_

 _ **Raven:**_ _I'm not scared of him! I just don't want to allow him to hurt me like Malchior did! I don't want him to take advantage of me like he did! (Beast Boy thought this was a little irrational)_

 _ **Rude:**_ _Sure, (loud burp) like that is the only thing Beast Boy is well known for in here. Being nothing but an evil shapeshifter. His only want? To take advantage of you and your powers to make a portal to the Tower. How on Azarath's holy ground could we ever find that piece of crap lie believable in the first place?!_

 _ **Raven:**_ _I didn't ask for your opinion on this Rude! Now shut up and go back to your stupid rotten realm! (said rather rudely if I might add)_

 _ **Timid:**_ _W-Why did we h-have t-to leave him be-behind Raven. N-Now h-he'll t-t-think we h-h-h-h… Timid started to cry. Not managing to finish the word hate. (Personally, Timid had been my favorite when I went into Nevermore)_

 _ **Happy:**_ _(Gently rubs Timid's back) Don't worry Timid. He wouldn't hate us for leaving him behind. Besides, I'm sure when he gets close to the tower, we'll still sense his love for us emanating out of him. Raven has done worse to him than that you know. (Happy, very close second)_

 _ **Raven:**_ _Will all of you just quiet down! Beast Boy doesn't really love me! It's just a figment of our imagination, okay! So just please go back to your realms and leave me be! If I don't calm down soon, we won't even have a home to live in anymore!_

 _ **Rage:**_ _Oh look girls, the master actually said please for once. (Scariest emotion, ever. Like seriously, do not piss her off)_

Nevertheless, her emoticlones finally listened to her. As all of them moved back away from her central mind to their respective realms. With the exception of Happy continuing with Timid to her realm to help keep her comforted. And one emoticlone who stayed. Her head slightly tilted. As if thinking on what she should say.

During all that time that Raven had been trying to get her emoticlones to shut up. Raven had floated out of her room, down the hallways of the Tower, and out into the Common Room.

She had then floated towards the kitchen. And set a kettle full of water onto the stovetop. Boiling the water that she would use for her tea.

Her face had remained emotionless and calm throughout her mind argument with her emoticlones. Today hadn't been the first time she'd argued with them over Beast Boy. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. She let out a sigh, as this had been a continuous battle between them lately on who was right or wrong.

Still, that didn't mean some of the things they said hadn't been wrong. She was the empath on the team after all. So she knew the feelings of all her teammates at all times. Well, not really at all times. (next part had been very embarrassing to learn from her)

Lets just say some nights, she went into some deep meditation when she felt some certain emotions spiking in the Tower. Specifically, from Starfire's room or Robin's. And sometimes, if they were feeling adventurous that night, both of them. (enough said)

Needless to say, she had known how all of her teammates felt, almost all the time. Except those times mentioned before (cough, cough… moving on).

So she had known from almost the exact moment it happened when Beast Boy had started to develop feelings for her. Romantic feelings as her emoticlones liked to remind her. Very constantly if I might add.

It had been from almost the exact moment he laid eyes on her all those years ago. Granted, it had been really small back then. Barely even noticeable to her senses. And it had almost faded away completely when Terra had been around. Not that she'd blame him, since Terra had been a goddess compared to her.

But that didn't mean that those feelings still hadn't been there. And after Terra had been turned to stone, they grew again in size. Surpassing the size of what it had been before. Almost shocking her at times when she encountered him.

Whether or not he had been aware of this, she didn't really know. She knew she had feelings for him back then as well. Heck, if he had asked her on a date back then, she might have accepted. It would have saved them from so much trouble later on.

But either he hadn't known, or had been too afraid to ask her about it back then. And then, Malchior came around and broke her will to willingly fall in love. Because of Malchior, she didn't want to let anyone else close to her heart again. Not because she didn't want to. But out of fear of anyone hurting her so deeply again.

Yet, Beast Boy's feelings for her stayed there. Always lurking in the background of her empath abilities. And she did know despite the pain from before, she still did return them. Maybe even more than he did for her.

Afterall, she didn't know Love by Affection anymore. As she had changed her name when she got more powerful in Nevermore. And sometimes, when she entered her mindscape, she saw her with Lust. Another new emoticlone curtesy of Beast Boy. Both of them drooling over an image of Beast Boy in nothing but a towel. (I still can't recall a time when she could have seen me like this before this mess happened)

Yeah, she had it bad for him. Very bad.

But she was just too scared of being left broken hearted again. Reinforced by those doubts in the back of her mind as to why it wouldn't work.

' _What if Terra were to come back again? What if he decided he didn't really like me and dumped me in public? What if he just wants me for my body and not for me, and would throw me away as soon as he satisfied his lust? What if my senses are wrong and he actually loves someone else and not me? What if he ends up being just like Malchior?...'_

That ungrateful evil bastard. He was the heart of her problem. And it was mainly because of that horrid experience that she was wanting to keep Beast Boy at arms length. She didn't want one of her most treasured friendships to be ruined by tragedy. By hate. By doubt.

Which, back then, she couldn't have realized that her doubts could have been ruining her friendship with Beast Boy. And led them down a road of hate and tragedy.

The tea kettle had buzzed while she had been thinking. She hadn't even read a single paragraph in her book because of how preoccupied she had been in thinking about him. What she was possibly going to do to keep his feelings away from messing with their friendship. So the tea kettle making it's famous whistling sound had startled her. Causing her book to fly up a few feet in the air. A couple pages flying out of it as it hit the table with a loud smack.

After recomposing herself, she had taken the boiling water out of the kettle and had prepared herself some lavender tea. And had taken a sip to try and calm herself. She reached out with her powers, and found Beast Boy about two miles away from the tower. She could easily tell it was him by the love coming off of him. She knew she still had a few minutes by the pace he was going.

 _ **Love:**_ _Raven, you do know that he does love you. And not somebody else, right?_

 _ **Raven:**_ _Ugh, I thought I asked you to go back to your realm Love. Besides, he couldn't love me. Why in Azar would you possibly think that he could love us?_

 _ **Love:**_ _Don't you even notice that his emotions always spike around you, especially love? You've seen it in him longer than he has. It hasn't faded in the past years. And ever since the last time he saw Tara in a school, his feelings for you have gotten stronger than ever. With that part of his past closed to him._

 _ **Raven:**_ _But Love... I don't want to open myself up to that kind of hurt again. I barely got through it last time thanks to Beast Boy. All the others were too scared to try and help me through it. What would I do if Beast Boy were the one to dump me this time. No one would be willing to help me out in the middle of an emotional breakdown._

 _ **Love:**_ _Raven, don't you hear what he thinks all the time about you? He loves just about everything you do. From meditating on the roof. To making your tea in the morning while making snide remarks about his jokes. Heck, he even loves it when you two get in an argument. Since, in a way, he's actually talking to you. (Love had it figured out back then)_

 _ **Raven:**_ _But Malchior hurt me so badly… what if Beast Boy did the same to me?_

 _ **Love:**_ _(sigh) Yes, it sucks when a person you liked ends up not really liking you. But it only helps us to know we didn't find the right guy. Besides, we have it easy this time. We know Beast Boy loves us Raven. You have your empathy powers to tell you that. All we have to do is give him a chance._

 _ **Raven:**_ _But what about if Terra came back! What if he grew bored of me! What if he turned out to be just like Malchior! (She kept on repeating this to me. That bastard dragon really hurt her more than some people would think)_

 _ **Love:**_ _Stop being irrational Raven. As far as we know, the girl who looks like Terra is engaged to some football star at Jump City University. Beast Boy even sent an anonymous congragulations card to her stating he hoped she'd be happy with the guy for crying out loud! We've known him for years now as well, and the only evil thing he's really done to us was when he put pink food coloring in your shampoo. And took a picture of the results and sent it to Jinx. Finally, he's been pestering you for years now. I doubt that he ever really gets bored when you're around. Why would it start as soon as we were dating?!_

 _ **Raven:**_ _Stop making sense to me Love! You know I don't really love him anyways! That's your choice, not mine!_

 _ **Love:**_ _I'm a freaking part of you Raven! My actions are based off what your body feels! And I just can't help it that your body is almost completely obsessed with Beast Boy!_

 _ **Raven:**_ _I know my body better than you Love! And besides, if he really does love me, I'll just shut him out so he doesn't have the chance to hurt me! I'll shut everyone out if I have to!_

 _ **Love:**_ _(prolonged silence) I thought you valued his friendship?_

 _ **Raven:**_ _(gripping the sides of her head) I don't care! I'll salvage it when his feelings for me disappear! Even if it takes years in order for that to happen!_

 _ **Love:**_ _Would yours go away though? If he were to love someone else?_

Raven broke. "Just shut up you stupid pest! I'm sick and tired of you pestering me every day of my damn demonic life! I don't know how many times I've told you! But this is the last time when I say this! For just once in your little pathetic existence: SHUT UP!" Raven screamed in anger.

The teacup that she had been holding in her hand shattered. A wave of dark energy came out from her body. Throwing everything around her in every conceivable direction. The tower itself shook from the hate and rage she was feeling towards herself.

Raven was so blinded by her anger. That she didn't note that she had lost control in her mind. In fact, she wasn't even registering any of her powers at that moment. So she didn't notice the hurt person on the far side of the room. His emotions changing and changing, until they to started to match her anger in full.

Who was that person?

* * *

Let's rewind to a couple minutes earlier, when Beast Boy had flown in through the Common Room windows. He had been thinking that Raven was most likely in her room meditating since he hadn't seen her up on the roof as he flew in. So he figured he would have given her a few minutes to meditate before he tried to ask her out. Wanting her to be calm when she answered.

But low and behold, Raven had been right there in the kitchen. Standing by the table, holding a cup of tea in her hands. Looking oblivious to the world around her. As she was clearly just standing there, looking comfortable.

Beast Boy sniffed the air curiously, wondering which tea she had decided to make this time. And smiled when he found the tasteful flavor. Jasmine. One of the flavors of tea he had found he actually liked. (Which we now have a large supply of now that I think about it… I wonder if that could help me to sleep)

To Raven, tea was like a whole hours worth of meditation.

He also noted the closed book on the table. She must have just finished it is what he had thought back then. It also looked to be the one she'd been reading for the past couple weeks. A smile graced his face at his seemingly good fortune.

Tea, and a finished book, equalled a perfectly calm Raven in his mind.

So he had decided then and there that he would try to ask her on a date. As he found the courage and confidence in him rising. He walked up behind her, tapping on her shoulder before he started to speak.

"So Rae, since it's just the two of us in this big tower of ours, how about we go out and see a movie together or something. You know, as friends." He said rather confidently. Rather proud that he didn't sound nervous or anything. He had done it! All she had to do was say yes now and he'd have his happy life ahead of him! Full of fireworks and hallelujahs!

Only, she didn't respond. Heck, she didn't even move from her spot. Didn't give a single hint that she had even heard him. Nor that she had felt him tap her on the shoulder. He tried saying something different.

"Hey Rae-Rae, did you hear me? I'm trying to ask you on a date here." Well, there went his attempt at being subtle. No longer saying as 'just friends.'

Still, he didn't get any reaction from the use of the hated nickname. He looked at the teacup in her hand, seeing no steam rising from it. ' _That's odd, she normally drinks the whole thing before it gets cold. Must be thinking some deep stuff in there with her emoticlones. I wonder if they're giving her a hard time about something?' (_ Boy, how right I had been)

He turned her around and looked into her blank eyes. She still gave no reaction at all to the outside world.

"Earth to Rae." He joked, hitting her lightly on the head as he did so. He still got no reaction. He was starting to become frustrated.

"Rae, are you trying to ignore me now? Or are you too shy to answer the question?" He said. His joking attitude starting to disappear as he became puzzled by her lack of attention to the outside world. Was she in a weird form of meditation or something?

"Rae, just give me an answer or something. Just give it to me straight. Do you want to go out on a date with me or not?"

She gripped the sides of her head. As if she was feeling great pain. It had been the first reaction he'd gotten out of her though. "Rae…"

That had been when her eyes had turned red for the briefest of moments. The teacup in her hand exploding as he jumped back slightly in shock. Although not as much as when she suddenly yelled out in anger at seemingly him.

Before he could move, a wave of dark energy grabbed him before she had even finished yelling at him. And threw him against the window of the Common Room. He impacted with it just as she said 'SHUT UP!'

The window was indented slightly, as he painfully slid down towards the ground. Beast Boy felt pain shooting up his spine towards his skull. Almost making him scream.

When he hit the floor, he looked up hoping it had been some mistake on her part. That she had probably lost control of her powers. That she was already on her way over to apologize. Or to at least heal him.

What he saw though, was her in the middle of examining her cloak. Frowning at the stain that was likely to be left behind on it. It was as if she was just ignoring the fact that he had just been in front of her. Trying to ask her for a simple night out to see a movie, or to go get dinner. Or both. It was as if her cloak was more important to her. Than a simple night out with him.

At first, he was stunned. Like every bit of his body had tensed up on him. As he saw the person he loved ignoring the fact that she had just hurt him. That he was meters away from her at this very moment.

Then, he felt the pain from hitting the window so hard register even more in his mind. Along with Anger at her for chalking him and his feelings as unimportant. As all rational thought left his mind and something else took over.

Raven had been examining her cloak when she heard a sound that made her sharply lookup. Getting into a defensive stance as she did so. A threatening growl had filled the room. She hadn't even been aware that someone else had been in the room. She immediately looked quickly around, trying to find the source.

Only, to become confused when she saw Beast Boy standing by the window. Glaring at her with absolute rage. She didn't see the indent of his body on the window. As her eyes were fixed on the snarl on his face. She couldn't seem to tell why he would be so angry. She relaxed her stance all the same.

"What is it-" She started to say.

He suddenly ran forward. Morphing into a panther as he leapt towards her with his claws outstretched. Raven might have been in a defensive stance before, but she still would have been too shocked to react properly in time if she had stayed in it. As she was caught off guard by his hostile action towards her. Beast Boy, the loving jokester of the group. Attacking her of all people.

As Beast Boy came close, as if in slow motion, Raven sensed the deep rage that had filled his mind. And she suddenly realized what he was going to do. What he wanted to do. She tried to move, to teleport, to phase out of the way.

But she still didn't react quick enough.

Raven cried out in pain, and collapsed onto one knee. She was clutching the right side of her face in her right hand. Three deep claw marks went down across the right side of it. Starting beneath her eye, and ending several inches below her ear.

Beast Boy, still in his panther form, had ran about ten meters away from her. Before he had turned around to attack again. Another snarl had been on his lips as he prepared to pounce again.

When he saw the blood running down the right side of her pale gray face. Blood that had been caused by him.

The panther in him instantly stopped. Looking instinctively down at the ends of his three inch claws. And it's eyes widened when it saw her blood and bits of her skin hanging off them.

Rationality finally won out inside of Beast Boy's mind.

He morphed back into himself. Speechless, at what he had done to the person he loved. He looked down at his right hand. Seeing the edges of his right glove turning red from the blood still on them, her blood. The look on his face was one of disbelief… and fear. As he looked one last time at her.

Raven looked up from the ground, her magic already trying to heal her face, to see him run out of the Common Room. Fear permeating all of his senses. And for a moment, she thought he was afraid of her retaliation. Of her going all demon on his butt.

But when she checked his mind as he fled, she had found it wasn't because of her. No, he was not afraid of her.

He was afraid of himself.

 **Raven:** _Azar. What did I do?_

 **Knowledge:** _I'd suggest you looked at the security camera footage in the room._

 **Raven:** _Can't you just tell me?_

 **Knowledge:** _It'd be better if you saw for yourself._

And so she did just that. As she teleported herself to the security room. As she went over the footage in the Common Room, she noted that her face was already mostly healed. As no more blood was running down it, the wounds themselves having closed. Although her skin was still deeply scarred.

But what she saw in the video itself shocked her to her very core. Making her forget all about the damage to her face for now. As she saw herself just standing there unaware of the outside world. Of Beast Boy approaching her. Of him stating clearly that he wanted to ask her out on a date. Just as all her emoticlones said he'd wanted to do.

And then what she had done to him. Because she'd been so angry with her own emoticlone. In trying to find a way to keep Beast Boy's friendship while having his feelings for her disappear.

 _ **Love:**_ _I hope you're happy now Raven. You should consider yourself lucky if he even wants to be your friend after this. Or if he still loves you for that matter._

With that, Raven finally sensed that no one was in her Central Mind anymore. As Love and Knowledge both walked back into their realms.

All of her emoticlones were in their realms. Finally not bothering her anymore. What she had been requesting from them all that day. If only she had listened to them.

If only she had checked his mind before she made her decision.

If only she had thought things through more clearly.

She wouldn't have done what she had next.

It would have saved so much trouble, sadness, and heartbreak for both of them in the future.

But sadly, she did neither. As her next choice severely affected the future of the two of them. And set them on the road of tragedy. Before they got to the road of happiness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys, well yesterday was my High School Graduation. So I'm now finally officially done with school.**

 **Working on completing that last action chapter to "I'm Sorry" as well. Hoping to have it done sometime this week.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	4. Where Did She Go

**Okay, been awhile since I've been to this story. Wanted to take a shot at it again while I watched Young Justice. So I could get the other heroes personalities, mannerisms, etc., like what I did with the Teen Titans.**

 **For those who didn't read my latest update to Justice League Vs. The Beast, I had upper jawbone surgery last Monday. I am now mainly recovered, and my brain is raring to go!**

 **So here's another small chapter of Just Thinking for you guys. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **RPGPersona:** Damn that dragon, I hate him for what he did to Raven in the show. And to think some people ship them together, egk! This is Raven we're talking about, the half-demoness who isn't supposed to feel. As to the rest, I hope you read this and find out.

 **Fawhead:** I left it on my profile, so I wouldn't get asked that again. To think some people think of me as a girl... I don't know whether to be angry, or flattered. And I hope you love my next chapter to this story!

 **Bluedog197:** Man, have I ever told you before how much I love to read those reviews of yours! I'm so super happy that you loved the last chapter, although things do slow down a little this chapter. And sadly, he didn't destroy a forest or two. Rather, it was something far more close to him.

 **nitroslk:** Hey, that is completely okay. I was thinking that myself when I wrote out that chapter. As to your questions, can't say, read the chapter, right now, and because your brain is releasing chemicals into your body that are affecting your emotional state. *Bows to the crowd* Enjoy!

 **Latisha McPeanuts:** Thank you for saying that you loved it! :) I hope this was the more you were looking for.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** _Where Did She Go_

* * *

 _ **(Beast Boy POV present)**_

 _I inwardly wince at the memory of that day. At how everything I had worked so hard to achieve with Rae, everything I had ever tried to get her to open up to me, had went so far downhill... in such a short amount of time. All because I had lost control of myself. And left her in such a state of hurt._

 _I find myself looking back at the pale beauty still lying in our bed. Her pale, thin, gray, yet beautiful sleeping face visible to my eyes through the window. A face that I loved to see, every day since she had returned to me._

 _There was no hint of the scars that used to be on her face. From beneath her right eye, all the way back to her ear. It was, a small relief from the past that I hated to think about most of the time. Yet couldn't stop myself from thinking of now._

 _Rae might not have them now, they might have been gone for awhile, but it doesn't mean she didn't have them before. Nor does it mean that the guilt has left me ever since. Not when it was because of me that she had those scars in the first place. That day when everything went to hell, and the last event of it locked it forever within._

 _At least, what had felt like a forever to me._

* * *

 _ **(Third Person POV past)**_

Beast Boy was locked away in his room. A room that was normally messy in the first place, but could now be described as if a tornado had went through it. Followed by a small hurricane.

His dresser was cracked right down the middle from top to bottom. The few clean clothes he had had in it looking as if some wild animal had torn threw all of them with its claws. And then threw the pieces all over said dresser. Before continuing on it's path of destruction.

The bunk bed now looked like two double beds laid down side by side. The poles that used to connect them together pulled from their frame. And were now sticking partway out of the glass windows of the room. The mattresses and blankets were also clawed up like the clothes from before, only it was to the point where pieces of stuffing and cotton laid all over the floor. Making it look like a very wooly sheep had been killed inside the room. With the absence of blood of course.

The closet door was hanging on its side off of its hinges. All the stuff it used to be holding back laid all over the ground in front of it. From dirty clothes, empty pizza boxes, coat hangers, and a weird cymbal holding monkey. Don't ask about the monkey. Most of it was untouched, but several items looked to have been clawed up just like the mattress. Their pieces covering the other items like dust on a tabletop. The common variation in the destruction seemed to be claws.

Finally, Beast Boy himself laid in the center of all this destruction. He was rolling around on the ground, much like he had been when the Beast had taken control before. Both of his hands were gripping his face. The claws of his hands digging into his forehead through his gloves. Small rivulets of blood fell down his claws, from his hands, down onto the steel floor below.

 _Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!..._

That wasn't only the sound of blood hitting the floor. It was also from the tears he couldn't tell were falling from his eyes. He was feeling great pain on the inside for what he had done. Guilt, loss, so much pain, but above all, a deep sense of anger. An anger he had directed on the inside of his mind.

' _Why the hell did you make me hurt my Raven! I thought you were supposed to be her protector! Her lover! Her mate! You betrayed me! You betrayed her! Answer me dammit!'_ Beast Boy was screaming inside his mind. As he had been for the past hour or so.

' **Don't blame me for what you did master! You were the one that hurt our mate!'** The Beast finally shouted back. Sick of hearing his master calling him out for what Beast Boy had clearly done. Beast Boy smirked briefly to himself.

' _Don't you dare lie to me Beast! I know I don't ever lose control like that unless you're involved in some way! So you better come clean on this right now! Or else I will-'_

' **Or else you will what master! What could you possibly do to me! Your own primal instincts!'**

' _I'll think of something eventually! I don't care anyways! You made me lose control and hurt Raven!'_

' **Me, made you lose control!? I was still in a state of shock when our mate threw us back into that window! I never saw her ever physically hurting you like that! And even if I had seen it, I still wouldn't have took it upon myself to hurt! Our! Mate!'**

Beast Boy dug his claws in further to his head. Wanting to drown out his inner Beast's logic with more pain. ' _Shut up! Just shut up! You had your hand in it somehow! I know you did! I would never willingly hurt my Rae! I would do anything for her!'_

' **Oh really?'** The Beast said in a sarcastic tone.

' _What!? Do you not believe me or something!?'_ Beast Boy shouted back in a rage.

' **I just find that hard to believe master... when you seem to want to hide in here! Cowering away like some little newborn cub! When you could be out there! Making sure our mate is okay after what you say I did to her! If you would do anything for her, why the hell did you run away when she was hurt!'** The Beast roared at the end.

Beast Boy paused in his mental argument with the Beast at last. Realization started to dawn on his face, as his claws retracted from his head. The pain went away, but the shock kept him from realizing this.

' _I… I…'_

' **Why have you left her alone!? Why did you not stop to see if she was alright!? Why did you not even try to apologize for what you did!? And left her to fend for herself like a wounded gazelle separated from her mother!'**

' _No… I was scared...'_

' **Face it master! If there's anyone to blame for what happened today, it is you! Not me, not your friends, not even our own ****ing mate! It is all! Your! Fault!'**

Beast Boy slowly got up from off the floor. His head drooped down in shame. Guilt finally started to clear away the red hot anger inside his mind.

' _You're right, I shouldn't be blaming you for this… I shouldn't be blaming anyone for this… I hurt Rae, and then left her to deal with what I had inflicted on her… I didn't even try to explain myself… I just, got so scared… that it could happen again...'_ Another tear fell down his face, at the thought of hurting Raven even more than what he already did.

The Beast was nodding his head inside Beast Boy's mind. Satisfied that his alter ego had finally come to terms with himself. ' **I'm not the only one you need to apologize to master.'**

Beast Boy sighed. ' _Don't you think it might be too soon to try… after what I did...'_

' **Master, our mate is hurt, because of your hand. The hand that has led her to open up to so much in life. She has come to trust you as one of her closest friends. The longer you wait to fix what you have done… a betrayal deeper than what that blondie did to her...'** The Beast didn't finish. He knew he had gotten his message across.

Beast Boy slowly nodded his head. Once again, his primal side turned out to be far more intelligent than what he gave him credit for once again. He looked up at the cracked window, seeing how it was starting to get dark. He also saw the wounds he had inflicted on his own face. Wounds that were still dripping drops of blood onto the floor below. At least the tears had stopped, and part of his genetics kept it from looking like he ever cried anyways. Although it was something that rarely ever happened.

Still, he had to deal with the obvious wounds on his face. So he spit into one of his hands. And then slowly spread the saliva on the wounds. Beast Boy could already feel the healing factor in it closing up the wounds. There wouldn't even be a scar to show what had happened.

The small blood flow that had been trickling down his face disappeared in a matter of seconds. Within a minute, you couldn't have been able to tell he had harmed himself in the first place. In that time, he had replaced the gloves he had been wearing with another set that had survived his rampage a little earlier. He took one last look at the window, making sure everything was okay now.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Beast Boy slowly walked over to his doorway, slid it open, and walked out into the rather cold concrete hallway outside. Slowly, while trying to keep himself calm, Beast Boy walked the short distance to the end of his hallway. Before he turned around the left corner into Raven's hallway.

Why their rooms had been placed almost right next to each other in the first place, he didn't know. It only took a few more steps, and then he was standing in front of her dark forboding door. To other people, that is.

 **RAVEN**

Beast Boy breathed in deeply again, preparing to either beg for his love's forgiveness, be forever shunned by her, or the most likely of them all, die. At least, that's what he felt he deserved. He brought his hand up towards the cool metal surface, hovering right above her name. He clenched his fist, gritted his teeth, said a silent prayer for luck, and then knocked once on the door.

 _Nnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… CRASH!_

That was the sound of Raven's doorway, once again falling down into her room. The sound of its impact radiated off the walls in every direction. Just as it had done years before, when Cyborg had knocked on it for Beast Boy.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed in a very high pitched voice. He fell a little short of hitting the notes sung at the oprahs, but he did manage to fall perfectly onto his rear in surprise at the sight of the door falling.

Seconds later, he got up off the ground, albeit, slowly. And a little embarrassed as well.

' _I hope nobody heard that…'_

Beast Boy looked up and saw he now could clearly see into Raven's room. The doorway now laying like a welcome mat in front of it. Almost seeming to be begging him to come in and die the hands of what would be a very angry and hurt half-demoness.

His first thought was to run like hell, and hope that Raven hadn't been in her room. Or that if she was in her room, that she would still be in a state of shock and wouldn't pursue him. Or, if worse came to worst, that she'd at least give him a head start.

Then, he came to realize there wasn't any sound coming from her room. Not even the sound of a heartbeat, or breathing. That meant Raven was either in a severe state of shock, or she wasn't even in her room. Judging by the lack of anything being covered in dark magic and blowing up, it seemed more than likely she wasn't in the room.

Just to make sure, even though it risked sight, which meant death to most of his inner animals, Beast Boy took a peak inside the room. Despite the darkness, he couldn't see the outline of a person anywhere in it. Or, as he had been looking for, four very angry looking red eyes.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief at this. It was simple now, he could simply put the door back in place and act like nothing happened. Then he could just continue to try and find Rae and… aw crap.

The original reason why he came here in the first place came back to his mind. The guilt from before was already sinking back in, along with a small sense of dread.

' _Fix the door, find Raven, and then try to beg for her forgiveness. Yeah, that seems simple enough. I wonder if Superman has ever had to do something as dangerous as that. Or any other member of the Justice League for that matter.'_

He walked into Raven's dark room. He'd have to lift up the door from the inside in order to set it the right way. And since it would be easier to lift up part of the door, instead of all of the door.

Beast Boy had just walked off the door itself as he entered when he finally came to note something. Something his eyes had somehow managed to miss in the darkness of the room.

There was a single candle, set on a small dark table. The flame above it was burning a dark blue color. That was the thing that had caught his attention. Blue, not red. And it burned a soft gentle way, as to make it cast off close to no light.

His curiosity brought him wandering over to said table. Wondering what it would be doing there in the first place. Or how it was lit for that matter. Halfway there, he tripped.

Mentally cursing inside his mind, Beast Boy looked behind him to see what had made him trip up. Only to become confused when he saw what looked like a small dark black box. Another item he had missed in the dark. His foot had knocked the top open, revealing the items that it held.

The first thing he noticed was her Communicator, laid snugly on what looked like it's pad charger. He became confused for a second. The Titans never went anywhere without their Communicator on hand. So that they would always know when trouble was happening. He shrugged it off and looked to the right of her Communicator.

It was her meditation mirror. The very same one that had sucked him into her mind before. He again became confused by the sight of it. But decided to think about it later. His eyes moved to the third and final item.

It was a bottle, filled with some sort of purple dust. It didn't seem all that special at first, but then his advanced eyesight caught the note attached to it.

He briefly wondered if he should just leave it all alone. Since these seemed to be Raven's most valuable possessions and all. He put the bottle under that category since it was with two other items he knew Raven valued. He even debated with himself on just walking out of that room and giving up for the night on finding Rae. So he could give her some time to cool off and all that.

But the note seemed to be calling out to him. Telling him that it was important that he read it. And so, with shaking hands, he took the bottle out of the box. And then untied the note that was attached to it. Before he gently unfolded it.

 **I know you're all wondering what happened to me. And for whichever one of you happens to find this first, just dump the contents of this bottle on the flame. And if it isn't Beast Boy who ends up finding this first, please tell him I'm sorry for me. He'll understand what you mean.**

His eyebrow rose. He took another look at the bottle. Than back at the note. ' _Wait, did she leave this here, for one of us to find? But why would she do that, we'd never go into her room for anything. And say sorry for what? What did she do to me?'_

His mind, now filled with more questions than answers, decided he should go through with the instructions on the note. So he uncorked the bottle of purple dust, and then dumped it over the blue flame on the table.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry to cut it short, but the chapter was running a little long. Plus, I wanted to give you guys a little something for having been so long in coming back to this story. I know it hasn't really received as much attention as my other stories, but I'm hoping to change that. That's mainly why I cut off on this scene here. I wanted to get your brains going and thinking. So you all can question me about what is going to happen next chapter and all. Generate talk and all that.**

 **So yeah, favorite this, follow it, click that review button if you must. I hear it's been getting a little lonely as of late. And if you can, share this with people who you think would be interested.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
